1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ubiquitous service framework system for supporting service in multiple domains and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a framework system capable of receiving services in other domains in a ubiquitous computing environment where independent service domains are connected to each other and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ubiquitous computing environment where users receiving services can provide the most suitable information or services to other users by using optimized apparatuses around users anytime and anywhere has been created. A need exists for a method for continuously providing services while supporting mobility of users without inconveniencing users in consideration of various situations and service characteristics based on the ubiquitous environment.
Subsequently, the methods according to the related art simply interwork services in a single domain, however, users with experience and ability can use the mobility of services having multiple domains. In other words, the method according to the related art cannot flexibly provide the existing services without stopping while receiving heterogeneous service domains and moving various terminals.
Therefore, a need exists for a method capable of flexibly receiving the existing services without needing to stop while users move through various terminals in the ubiquitous environment by dynamically configuring a service execution engine suitable for a multiple terminal environment of users in order to execute u-services but without dividing service domains in the ubiquitous environment.